Contra todas las fronteras
by KaoruHimura1
Summary: A veces uno cree haber encontrado al amor de su vida. A veces uno cree que tiene la vida ya planeada junto a una persona. Pero el destino juega de formas misteriosas y a veces es solo cuestion de un momento y un lugar adecuado, en el que se te cruze la persona que te cambiara la vida. Y eso fue lo que le paso a Kaoru Kamiya, cuando en un viaje a España, conoció a Kenshin Himura


**Contra todas las fronteras.**

**Prefacio**

Tu voz por el teléfono tan cerca y nosotros tan distantes

Tu voz, amor, al otro lado de la línea y yo

aquí sola, sin ti, al otro lado de la luna,

tu voz por teléfono tan cerca, y tan lejos.

Apaciguándose, Tú tan lejos de mí,

tu voz que repasa las tareas conjuntas...

El timbre de ese numero mágico que palpita mi corazón

escuchar tu voz tu voz aquí, a lo lejos, que le da sentido a todo.

tu voz que es la música de mi alma.

Tu voz , sonido encantador como embrujo en medio de ese sonido que produce..

Un hermoso encantamiento que me transporta a otro mundo en el cual no deseo salir

mi querido amor a la distancia ...

Anónimo...

**Capítulo 1**

El amor siempre trabaja de formas misteriosas. A veces uno tiene la vida ya encaminada junto a una persona. Sueña con ese amor el futuro juntos. Desde la boda, la casita, los hijos y la vejez.

Pero este loco destino, que se le ocurre jugar con las personas como si fuesen fichas de un tablero de ajedrez y hace que tan solo en un momento, en la hora y lugar adecuado, aparezca esa persona que te hará cuestionarte todo...

Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Kaoru Kamiya cuando conoció a aquel pelirrojo, en un viaje que le cambio la vida...

* * *

-¿Me extrañaras mucho?- Le susurro cerca de sus labios mientras la aferraba mas a su cuerpo. Sin importarle la escena amorosa que estaban dando en pleno aeropuerto de Japón; exactamente enfrente a la puerta de embarque, donde Kaoru debía cruzar para poder hacer el viaje que había planeado toda su vida con sus amigas, desde que comenzó la universidad.

Y ahora ya estando en su último año para graduarse, había logrado con sus ahorros y con mucho esfuerzo, poder tomarse unos días y realizar su sueño.

Sonrió y dándole un nuevo beso, de los otros cinco que se habían dado anteriormente en menos de un minuto.- Te extrañare cada segundo Sano- le respondió a su pareja.

Muchos al verlos juntos dirán que parecen una pareja reciente. De esas que los primeros meses o par de años no pueden estar despegados el uno del otro. Ese entusiasmo que se tiene por su nueva pareja, que generalmente es momentánea, transformando el amor en diferentes facetas de la pareja. Pero ellos ya eran una pareja con bastantes años y experiencia juntos. Rozando los casi cinco años juntos y amándose y deseándose como la primera vez que ambos descubrieron sus sentimientos por el otro.

Una historia de amor tierna. De dos personas que de casualidad se encontraron una noche en un boliche. Ella festejando el cumpleaños de una amiga y el festejando con sus amigos el propio. Esa noche el la vio hablando con sus amigas y quedo flechado con esa morena de ojos azules que le sonreía a su mejor amiga.

Se acerco sin dudarlo a ella y la saludó. La química entre ellos fue enseguida palpable, hablaron horas y horas, de gustos, de la vida. De todos los temas que se les ocurrió en el momento. Solo hablaron, pese que muchos solteros salen a los boliches en búsqueda de algún ligue de la noche. El mismo buscaba eso para la noche, pero lo que encontró fue mucho mejor. Encontró a su compañera, a la mujer que tiempo después comenzó a amar con cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando vieron que la madrugada se había pasado ya con varias horas, se separaron. El la vio irse a tomarse el bus para volver a su hogar. Mientras la veía caminar, se pregunto por un instante, si no había dejado pasar a la mujer de su vida, pues el se había olvidado de preguntarle su teléfono, mail o algo para contactarla y conocerla.

Con una sensación en el pecho que no supo descifrar, cruzó la puerta de su dormitorio. Se recostó y siguió lamentándose su infortuna. Cuando, pasando la vista por su dormitorio, vio su computadora, y una idea se le ocurrió. Fue hasta ella y la encendió. Entrando a su perfil de facebook, con la ilusión de encontrarla. Recordó ciertas cosas que ella le comentó sobre su vida. Que estudiaba diseño y que trabajaba como asistente en una tienda que no recordó cual era. Busco y busco, por horas, hasta que finalmente una imagen de su rostro, con su hermosa sonrisa y sus ojitos brillantes. Sin dudarlo le mando amistad, y con una sonrisa, y la esperanza de que lo aceptara, se acostó Necesitaba conocerla y conquistarla.

Y fue hasta la mañana siguiente, que la alegría de el se incrementó, ella había aceptado su amistad y el se había animado a mandarle un mensaje, cuando la vio conectada...

"Hola" Una siempre palabra que los llevo al inicio de su gran historia de amor.

-No me engañaras y te enamoraras de un Español en mi ausencia no?- Le bromeó a su chica, siempre se hacían ese tipo de bromas, pero sin intenciones malas.

-Pues, dejame pensarlo. Los españoles tienen acento sexy.- Le respondió a lo que el hizo un puchero que a ella le pareció adorable.- No hay nadie que me deslumbre como lo haces tu día a día amor-

El sonrió como un niño y volvió a abrazarla cuando se escucho por todo el aeropuerto que ya era hora de que ella partiera.

-Te amo Kaoru, pasa bien lindo en el viaje, disfruta y llamame- le dijo- Te amo Sano, te llamare apenas llegue.- Le respondió y se fundieron en un beso.

-¡Por dios! ¿ Pueden dejar de repartir tanta miel?, En serio empalagan- Gritó al lado de ellos Misao. La hermana menor de Kaoru y compañera de aventuras.- Vamos Kaoru solo serán 20 días, ni que fuera a desvanecerse.

-Enana tu siempre tan tierna- Se rió Sanosuke mientras abrazaba a su cuñada- A ti también te extrañaré.

- Si, si, si y yo también, pero ahora tenemos un avión que subir.- Dicho eso, Misao saludo a todos los presentes, que fueron a despedirlos, y apurando a su hermana y amigas, finalmente abordaron el avión. Rumbo a

su destino. Madrid.

* * *

-¡Al fin estamos en camino Kaoru!- Comentó su hermana mientras se ponía en cinturón de seguridad que indicaba la azafata que usaran. Misao se encontraba muy entusiasmada, seguro que todas lo estaban, pero Misao era un torbellino de emociones, porque presentía que ese viaje le cambiaría la vida, porque ella se iba a comenzar una nueva vida allí, pues se había ganado una beca para estudiar medicina en una reconocida universidad, aprovecharía ese viaje con sus amigas y descansaría y se instalaría en la ciudad, para después de que las chicas volvieran comenzaría su aventura como universitaria, en un país nuevo, con gente nueva.- Vas a ver que lo vamos a pasar genial. No puedo creer que vengan conmigo, sabes que no podría hacer esto sola. Te agradezco que me acompañes hermanita.

-Tranquila Misao y respira.- se rió- Seguro que pasaremos muy bien y para cuando nosotras nos volvamos a Japón tu ya estés instalada y conociendo toda la ciudad.- le aseguró.

-Aun no puedo creerlo Kaoru. Yo viviendo en otro país- Sus ojos le brillaban de la emoción- Es mi sueño echo realidad. Ahora solo me falta conseguirme un buen partido- bromeo.

-Pues paso a paso Hermanita. Todo llegará en su momento.- Y ella recordó a su querido Sanozuke. A lo que le esperaba cuando volviera de ese viaje.

Comenzaría una nueva vida junto a el, pues cuando ella llegara comenzarían la mudanza para el apartamento que había comprado el para vivir juntos. Sonrió Su mente imaginaba como seria toda la convivencia y lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento. Finalmente después de 5 años juntos , uno de los pasos que solo había imaginado vivir con el, se cumplían y si todo salia bien, el año que viene se vería caminando al altar como ambos habían planeado hacia unos meses, cuando por palabra se habían comprometido, una noche que estaban en la casa de ella y hablando de la vida.

El le había dicho que quería casarse con ella. En noviembre. A un año de haberse mudado juntos. Ella con la felicidad de cualquier mujer que le pidieran matrimonio, le dijo que le encantaba la idea. Aunque realmente no fue una propuesta de matrimonio, sino un plan a futuro, ya que ni siquiera el le había dado un anillo de compromiso para sellar esa unión. Pero para ellos la palabra era suficiente.

Se vienen años de muchos cambios Misao- Le dijo a su hermana. - Comienzan realmente nuestras vidas-

**CONTINUARA...**

Hola a todos. Es bueno regresar a fanfiction, después de tantos años en ausencia. Aquí viene una nueva historia. Una nueva historia sobre la vida, sobre situaciones que pasan y se viven. Una nueva historia que marca una nueva etapa en mi vida, como escritora. Espero que les guste y que juntos vayamos en esta aventura nueva que se viene. Estoy muy feliz de que el fandom de ruruken este volviendo a lo que era. Estoy agradecida con todas las nuevas y viejas escritoras que hacen que el fandom no mueran, también a las personas que están ahí leyendo y comentando. Es hermoso ver como un lugar que ha sido por más de 12 años mi santuario, este volviendo a florecer.

Este es mi humilde aporte y dedico este fanfic en su totalidad a cada una de las personas que integran el fandom de ruroken.

Estoy con exámenes, justamente tengo este mes 3 exámenes porque estoy por recibirme pero esta idea no me dejaba ni dormir prácticamente, y en mi descanso del estudio me senté en la pc escribir y aquí esta. Un capitulo corto pero pronto vendrá la acción.

Nos vemos pronto y espero que si les gusta me lo hagan saber con un lindo comentario.

Besitos


End file.
